The Vampire who wanted to be human
by LordofChaos2014
Summary: Alice wants nothing more than to be human again until a human male shows up and all hell breaks loose
1. The Vampire who wanted to be human

A/N I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter which totally sucks.

Forks Washington United States of America  
Alice POV

I was sitting on my bed (not that I needed it because I am a vampire)and having one of my visions about a green eyed human male who is everything that i want in my entire exsistence i've never cared for the fact i am stunning and most mortal males want me maybe it's part of my scent which drives mortal men mad with desire,my dear brother Edward doesn't have it easy he can read minds and has a tough time tring not to rip the heads of every male in the area because of the things he hears and what they would say if they ever got the chance to be with me(which will never happen)Now i know that being a vampire isn't easy it's just that i've spent the last hundred years wondering if it was possible to find a way for me to go back to the way i was before my adoptive father and mother turned me into a vampire,little did i realise that a mortal would show me things to live for, although i am the youngest vampire in the family only being two hundred years old,Edward is five hundred,Jasper is the oldest by a thousand years with Emmett is nine hundred years old our parents Esme and Carlisle are the best parents anyone of us could ask for.

London, Surrey, England, United Kingdom  
Harry POV  
I was outside weeding my Aunt's garden when i felt like someone was watching me,looking around i saw nothing so thinking it was my imagination i went back to my task now you might wonder why I,Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived son to a Marauder godson to another Hero of the Wizarding World was doing working in my mothers sisters garden when i should be living it up as it were as far away from these people as possible well the answer is i can't because of a manipulative headmaster keeping me prisoner and supposedly protected from the remaining Death Eaters hell bent on killing me because i destroyed the most feared Dark Lord ever who chose the name Lord Voldemort to hide his half blood lineage(Witch mother Muggle father)kinda ironic when you think about it my musings were cut short when Uncle "Fat-ass"Vernon Dursley bellowed as he usually does when dealing with me my cousin "Whale-Boy" Dudley Dursley watched while snarfing food down his gob,while "Horse-Face"Petunia Dursley watched as i entered the home i was forced to stay in "Yes Uncle what do need? i said calmly while on the inside i was seething with anger "in fact forget i asked because i've had it up to here with the bullshit that i've put up with all my life" stunned silence Fat-ass Whale-boy couldn't say anything and neither could Horse-Face which was exactly what i wanted,"YOU WILL NOT ADRESS ME LIKE YOU-"Fat -Ass was cut off mid sentence because i pulled my wand out and started cursing and i didn't stop until all of my remaining relatives were smoking heaps then i packed my things shrunk them down i left for the last time never to return i went to Heathrow Airport and took the first plane to the United States.

Meanwhile I had seen what had happened to Harry I seethed with pure anger my brother Jasper couldn't get close to me to calm me down Edward 'heard'what I was thinking all he heard was "Mine" and "Mate" he decided to keep that to himself and wait until I had calmed myself down to tell them what had got me so worked up in the first place, later that day and after I went and hunted the six of us sat down i began to tell them what i had seen not surprising really when my family wanted to do exactly as i felt "so now he's left England and he's on his way here" i finished while looking out the window to the left of mother wrapped me in a warm embrace and told me 'when he arrives look out for him'' ''hang on mom he'll be here in 12 hours''i said after having one of my visions,my father told me to be careful around him(Shinedown I'm Alive)"i always am dad" i replied smiling at him,later that day Harry arrived in Forks and bought a house next to the Cullens without realising that he was living next to his soon to be partner(Thousand Foot Krutch War of Change)

HPOV  
As i landed in the local airport i immediately headed for the rental and took a Mercedes-Benz SLK500 coupe ,panther black and chrome 32"inch rims, V8 turbocharged,i pulled away and headed to the hotel while i looked for a place to live not realising as soon as i had set foot in Forks, Washington my life would never be the same, i had the feeling that someone was following me so i paused looking around and seeing no-one i headed into my soon to be home,later that night i woke with a start because i swore i saw a pair of golden eyes staring at me,i blinked and they were came way too soon for my liking because i was with this pale skinned being who had amazing speed,agility,black spiky hair,and incredible golden eyes that always stop my heart whenever i look at her,'Piss off dawn i really could do with another 24 hours of sleep'i thought angrily.

i hunted i went to see this human who stole my heart it took me about five minutes to find his place considering he lives next door to my family and i i lep lightly to his bedroom window and looked in and what i saw would've stopped my heart if it was still beating Harry was lying on his back,heart thudding, his blood calling to me then i heard his voice "Alice"he whispered not knowing i was there then he woke with a start and piercing emerald green eyes met mine i turned and fled knowing what this means to me and my family.

A/N So what do you think? be gentle this is my first Harry/Alice story.R/R please APOV  
After


	2. Harry's Here

Harry sat back down after Dumbledore had left,Alice wrapped her arms around his chest resting her chin on his shoulder Edward who was sitting with his mate Bella "calm down Harry" he said quietly and the room was filled with soothing energy radiating off Jasper who was twitching slightly at the anger coming off Harry, "why should i" Harry demanded "after everything i've been through i finally found somebody who i can love and she loves me in return which is crazy enough and now Dumbledore thinks he can tell me to be a good little super soldier and die at Voldemort's hands so that he can take my money HA i'd like to see him try " Yeah Harry we all have your back"Emmett rumbled and his mate nodded approvingly at his side,"Well now that we are all calmed down" Carlisle said nodding his blond head at Jasper who smiled in return,Alice's face froze over and in a flat voice she said "that Dumbledore has brought his army to destroy us and Harry" Harry wrapped her in his arms and growled "they will not harm anyone if anything to say about it i have"he then let her go and turned himself into a huge black dragon then he burst through the front of the house taking the entire wall with him "Well Emmett said drily "that's what you call making an exit just get Harry pissed." Dragon Harry flew at breakneck speed and immediately came upon a clearing where Dumbledore's Army was assembled and Harry with his enhanced sense of smell caught the scent of blood,he spotted a teenage metamorph chained naked to the wall he growled then turned and unleashed hell on the DA, gigantic balls of fire burst from Harry's mouth burning everthing and everyone he reached to a crisp when everyone was dead Dumbledore's Inner Circle fled leaving Harry alone with the prisoner who was shaking Harry shifted back and immediately conjured a cloak for the poor girl and healed her wounds,the metamorph was about to tell Harry her name when the Cullen's arrived and she hid behind Harry who smiled and told her it was safe and that they are not going to hurt her Alice then spoke "her name is Nymphadora Tonks though she prefers to be called Tonks "who wouldn't if your idiot mother called you Nmyphadora" Tonks muttered" a former Hogwarts student of Gryffindor house became an Auror(wizard cops)she has the ability to change her body to any height,and everything included " I'll show you what she means" said Tonks brightly and standing up she threw off the cloak wrapped around her body and began increasing the size of her bust (40DD) she changed her hair to blonde her eyes a bright blue and summoned herself a schoolgirl uniform,the five males jaws hit the floor as did Alice,Rosalie,Esme and Bella,"What?"asked Tonks with an innocent edge to her voice,"well" Harry said while trying not to stare at Tonks's chest "i didn't think you would actually do anything." "Oh" said a rather despondent Tonks her mood clearly affecting Jazz who said "it's not like that ma'am we were just surprised that's all."Now that's all sorted said Rosalie "the local mutts are going to wonder why we are hoarding humans in the house and decide to attack us and it would mess up my hair" "What do you mean by "mutts?"," she asked confused "we have a tribe of werewolves living locally er i mean shape-shifters Carlisle explained "Oi" said a voice, the Cullens,Harry and Tonks all turned to see a young man about twenty-ish walk up to them "Who are you asked?" Edward "me,i am The Author of this story and by the way Bella you and Eddie get married" Bella who had just taken a sip of orange juice sprayed it out "me marry him please tell me you're kidding" "honey i wish i was"the Author replied "How do you know?"asked Esme "i'll show you if you want" the Cullens agreed "right then here are the five dvds of the books and here are the books as well so here watch and learn " he left them to it having seen the movies enough times to tell what was happening without watching he did however use his enhanced hearing in the basement to listen in on the conversations after the movies had finished."So what do you think?" he asked "do you believe me now ? oh and by the way my name is Jacob Sirius Black son of the Marauder Sirius Orion Black best friend of James Potter who was father to Harry James Potter which makes us cousins Harry" i said outright grinning at the young wizard sitting in front of me,"i heard from my father that you ran away to the United States because you were done with the things that Dumbass was doing to you am i right" "yes" Harry replied then rising he stood and grabbed me in a fierce hug "ok ok" i said chuckling slightly "i am right here and i promise you that i am not going anywhere." "My decision is i am not going back to England they can burn in hell for all i care i will end Voldemort but i won't being doing it alone." "You're damn right" i said and the rest of them agreed"but there is one thing you should know i am not human well i am but i am not normal it's best if i show you what i mean" with that i stripped off my clothes and allowed the heat from my core to wrap around my body and i was on all fours in front of them a massive black wolf.


	3. What Now ?

The look on Harry's face and the Cullens was priceless as i stared at them,"what? how? why? when?" they all exclaimed i let out a bark like laugh and shifted back "well it all started when i found out that Dumblefuzz sent my father to prison without a trial all because he wanted to use my cousin as a weapon against Voldemort well fuck that i thought there is no way that i am going to let him get away with this so when the opportunity arrived i took my bags got on a plane and vanished my luggage and walked here" "from the airport" exclaimed Esme "well yeah" i replied smirking at her "heavens above" she said "you must be starving i'll get you some food" and she left in a flash 'food i thought why the hell would vampires need food' Edward answered "to keep up apperances we never needed it until i met Bella, Alice,Harry,Tonks and now you,i snorted 'a vampire mother what next,coffins,moats and dungeons'i thought sarcastically knowing that Edward would hear me,"we aren't like the legends portray us Jacob we are normal like you are, we are unique i am a vampire you are a shape-shifter who under normal circumstances would be our mortal enemy" "huh" i replied "i guess watching Blade and Underworld would be a bad idea".The smell of steak,potatoes,and to my confusion arousal, coming off Tonks "like what you see" i growled at her she jumped in surprise "how did you -?"she asked in confusion "werewolf remember, my sense of smell,hearing,sight and touch are greatly improved since my first phase which was about three years ago yesterday"."Great now we have a puppy with us" Rosalie muttered "watch it blondie" i snapped at her "or what ?" she asked "i'll rip your head off and play basketball with it" i replied "you wouldn't" she gasped grabbing her hair "i would so don't push me,now if you don't mind i'm going hunting anyone with me ? " i asked the room at large "i'm in" Alice sang "as am i" said Jasper "if i'm going to be around humans especially clumsy ones for any length of time i need to be prepared" he said glancing at Bella who promptly blushed and replied "fuck you Jazz" "when and where" he replied winking at her . I laughed "let's not push Bella any further but i'll take you up on that offer sometime " i left the room swaying my hips a bit while Jasper gaped at my arse and tried and failed to form a complete sentence. "wait" he eventually said "did you mean that ?" "mean what ? "i replied smirking at him , Alice danced over to us and pushed us together until our lips met and i could tell Jasper was getting excited so i broke apart from him i told him that unless you want me you're gonna have to beat me in hunting the local wildlife, "you're on" Jazz growled. "ok" i said laughing at his retreating back. "I know what's going to happen and i'd like to join in" Alice said smiling gently "It's fine with me but you might want to tell Harry what's going to happen and don't worry i'll handle the moody one here" indicating Jasper who had just left."Me moody never" said Jazz pouting "i heard you and it's fine with me when we fuck later ".Now to deal with Harry,the three of us headed back to the house,Emmett boomed "so the three of you fucked yet","Emmett shut up or i swear i'll fuck Rosalie and Esme in front of you"i growled at him "Emmett my temper sometimes get's the better of me and being a werewolf doesn't help things so if i snap i apologize in advance." "It's fine Jake just warn us a little bit before hand if you can" "i can try to but i won't make any promises with that now Harry myself and Jazz are going to shag later and Alice wants to join us do you have a problem with that?." "I don't have a problem with it at all?" Harry replied.  
Later that night Jazz and i were making out i tore off his shirt and i almost came in my pants i stared at his chest ,pecs and arms he had washboard abs ,Jazz smirked at me gold eyes smoldering he growled like what you see ?."Like, i fucking love it",just then Alice walked in god was she stunning Alice was wearing a black underwear set showing her curves off , also with blood red stockings,both Jazz were already pitching tents and we saw what Alice was wearing we burst through our pants,her eyes widened in shock as she stared at our cocks she got wet i smirked at her and allowed some of my inner wolf to bleed out ,my eyes turned from blue to a blood red and i grew another two inches in height and size,Alice went down on Jazz and i pulled her panties down the sweet smell of her pussy filled my nose and i began eating her out she moaned albeit slightly muffled due to her sucking off Jazz,she came twice before Jazz and i switched positions,i growled "Alice i'm gonna spunk down your throat if you aren't careful she then smirked at me raised an eyebrow and increased the speed ,i grabbed the back of her head and emptied myself down her throat where she swallowed it "mmm sweet" she purred at me


End file.
